Family life
by AkixYusei
Summary: After many tries and a miscarriage, Aki has finally gotten pregnant. Read how she and Yusei handle the stress of preparing to be parents. Sequel to I'll Stand by You.


Wow, I finally uploaded this.

Aki: I thought you weren't going to write this

Well I was halfway through when I got that review, that and a combination of the reviews I got, trying to get this written and uploaded. (Thanks by the way to everyone who reviewed, trying to get me to continue, you made me feel loved)

Aki: Whatever

Ok then… anyway near the end it switches POV's from Aki to Yusei's back to Aki, and I apologize if the characters are ooc, I'm working on it.

Aki: Akixyusei doesn't own Yugioh 5ds

Yep now on with the story!

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

2 months

* * *

I sat up in bed and rushed to the bathroom with another bout of morning sickness. I hated it, but it was something I had to deal with as a woman who was two months pregnant. As I sat vomiting into the toilet, I felt someone sit next to me and whisper to me soothingly. It was Yusei, my husband.

I then sat up and leaned back into his hold, hopefully finished vomiting. I stood up and went to brush my teeth. He followed me to the sink and wrapped his arms around me, trying to make me feel better. Once I had finished, I turned to him and kissed him quickly.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me Yusei, but it won't help much with morning sickness I've been having every day," I told him, smiling at him.

"I know, but I promised I'd stay by you the entire time, and so I have tried to," He said, smiling back. His smiles always brightened my day, and made all of this worthwhile.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm excited to be starting a family, but I never really wanted it. Yusei, on the other hand, had always wanted to have a child. I've been very nervous about this ordeal, not just because of my miscarriage, but because of his job. So far he's had three riding duels per week, and he's trying to talk his manager to cancel all duels for the next seven months, but he won't budge because of his deal. Yusei has to duel at least 12 times a month, or he doesn't get paid, and right now, we need the money, especially now with a child on the way. It's an outrageous number for one man to do, even though Yusei is Yusei, he can't do his job, and be there with me. I'm afraid I will have another miscarriage.

He must have noticed my preoccupation, because he moved closer to me and sighed.

"Everything will work out, trust me Aki," He said, looking up at the clock "I have to go duel Jack again, see you later love." He kissed my forehead and walked out. I heard his D-wheel start up as he drove off.

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom. This place had a lonely feel to it when Yusei left. I walked to the window and looked outside. Our house was right across from a small park, so I got to watch the children play all the time. I spotted my old friend Carly Nagisa, walking in the park, trying to find a good story, I decided to go out and talk to her.

As I approached the park another wave of nausea hit me, but I ignored it as I approached her.

"Hi Aki," Carly said, smiling at me, but then she frowned as she noticed something "Are you ok? You look a little green…"

"I'm fine, just a little nausea." I lied, not letting her, find out about my pregnancy, but she, apparently, was more perceptive then I thought.

"Are you sure? I heard from Jack that you had recently experienced a miscarriage, and by the way you're acting, I can tell that you are pregnant again,"

I cursed Jack silently for telling Carly everything, my temper getting the best of me.

"Ok, so I'm pregnant, what are you going to do? Tell the world about it in your article? Well my life can't get any worse so go ahead!" I had started to sob at this point, Carly knew what was happening, that I was having a severe mood swing, and she had me sit down on a nearby bench.

She sat next to me and said "Aki, tell me what's going on. Right now I'm not the reporter who will put anything to get myself a raise, but I'm your friend who you can talk to."

I smiled through my tears and told her the whole story, not bothering to take out any details I would usually remove in her presence. I heard her gasp when I told her about Yusei's manager, and how he wouldn't even give Yusei the week that I was going to have our child.

"You know," Carly said once I had finished "I could use some of my 'sources' to find you and Yusei something to use to your advantage." I laughed and shook my head.

"It's ok Carly, Yusei and I will figure it out," I said, standing up "Anyway, I should be getting home; I have a few things I need to do before Yusei gets home."

I walked back and unlocked the door. When I walked inside, I went straight to the kitchen to find myself something to eat. I was starving. I then realized I was supposed to meet Yusei for lunch before his next duel. I got on my D-Wheel and drove off to meet him.

He was waiting patiently in front of our favorite restaurant, the one my friend Daisy owned.

"Hi guys!" Daisy greeted, smiling at us. She guided us to our seats.

"The usual," We said and she winked

"Be back," She said, running off.

"You know, sometimes I think she is too hyper for her own good," Yusei said, and I laughed.

"It is Daisy we're talking about," I said.

"True," Yusei said, laying a hand over mine. I fidgeted uncomfortably and suddenly stood up, placing one hand over my mouth.

I ran into the woman's room and began throwing up uncontrollably. I heard someone run in after me and call out my name, it was Daisy.

"Aki, are you alright?" She said, once she found the stall I was in. I shook my head "What's wrong?" I simply pointed to my stomach, hoping she'd understand, and she did.

"Oh…my…god… you're… pregnant?" She said, her eye twitching. I nodded, hoping she wouldn't freak out, boy that was pointless.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, you are so going to let me make you a baby shower, right? I mean I am one of your closest friends!" She babbled, and I giggled despite myself.

"Sure Daisy, whatever makes you happy," I said, but she continued to talk.

"I wonder what gender it will be. How far are you along?" She asked

"2 months," I said, as I stood up to go wash my hands.

"Wow… anyway, your food's on the table," Daisy said, smiling as she spun around once and left.

I walked out and sat back down, with my salad in front of my seat. I took a bite, trying not to meet Yusei's eyes.

"Aki," He said "Is everything ok?" I bit my lip and started crying.

"No, Yusei, I'm scared. I'm scared that our child will grow up without a father, I mean, you said you'd always be there for me, you said that I could count on you, yeah well apparently I can't. You've been stuck doing your job as the king of Riding Duels." I couldn't finish, sobs tore through my chest, I was hurt, and I could tell that Yusei blamed himself.

"Aki, is that really how you feel?" He asked me, and I nodded "Aki, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel like this, I love you more than anything and I'd never purposely hurt you like that. I'm sorry." His kissed me tenderly to show his apology.

I heard the entire restaurant go "Aww..." They were enjoying our romance, good to know.

"Guys just go back to your food," Daisy yelled saving my butt yet again.

Yusei and I quickly paid and got out; he then called his manger and told him that he had to head home because his wife was 'sick'. He was allowed to skip out on his second duel for the day.

We spent the rest of the day at home, talking, until around midnight, when we both had gone to bed.

* * *

5 months

* * *

I sat on the couch deep in thought. Today was the day of my first ultrasound, and I was still deciding whether I wanted to know the sex of my child. I knew it would be nice to know the gender of the child, so I knew what gender to shop for, but it would be a nice for the gender to be a surprise.

I felt Yusei sit next to me and placed his hand on my slightly swollen stomach. We hadn't felt the baby kick yet, but we knew that day was coming up soon.

I placed my hand over his, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He had managed to convince his manager to cut the amount of duels he did per month to only three, but only if he agreed to cut his salary by a lot, but at least he was still getting paid.

"How long until…" He asked impatiently.

"An hour, if you want, we can get going now," I said, and he nodded.

We headed off to my ultrasound, and were about 15 minutes early so we sat in the waiting room until they call out my name.

"Aki Fudo, your turn." The nurse said, and took me to my obstetrician's office.

I lay down on the table, and then she came in.

"So are you ready to see your baby for the first time Aki?" She said and I nodded excitedly.

She put the gel on my belly, causing me to shiver. Then, she turned on the monitor, and there it was, my baby. Just seeing it made me smile.

"Wait, this is weird…" She said… and my heart stopped cold, and my breathing stopped. That was exactly what she said when I had the miscarriage.

"Aki," Yusei said, as I turned to my doctor.

"What's weird?" I asked cautiously.

"You're having twins!" She said, and my heart sped up… twins!

"Twins," I said, my face glowing in delight "Did you hear that Yusei, twins!"

"Twins," He breathed, kissing my forehead.

"Would you two like to know the sex?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks," I said, and Yusei nodded. I had thought long and hard about this and decided it would be best for the genders of my children to be a surprise, especially since I found out that I'm having twins!

"Ok then here's their heart beats," My doctor said, and I closed my eyes, the sound was music to my ears.

I stood up and thanked my obstetrician, than Yusei and I walked out and drove home. I was exhausted, so as soon as we got home I walked to our room and laid down, and just as I was about to close my eyes I felt something that made me smile.

"Yusei," I screamed, and Yusei came rushing in.

"What is it Aki?" He asked, sounding concerned.

I didn't respond. I just put Yusei's hand on my belly to one specific spot.

"They kicked!" He said, smiling. I nodded and yawned, my eyes closing slightly "Sleep Aki, you're exhausted" He kissed my forehead and walked out. I closed my eyes and fell asleep

* * *

7 months

* * *

Oh wow… the babies are due in 2 months, it seems like only yesterday the large mountain of my belly was barely there, almost invisible. Yusei was gone, doing one of his three riding duels for the month. I heard a knock on the door, and I went to answer it. It was Daisy, and she was holding her purse like she was ready to shop… uh-oh.

"Hi Daisy," I said, moving out of my friends way.

"Hi Aki, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Ready to go, where," I asked, and she just rolled her eyes, as if it was obvious.

"Shopping, where else?" She said, nearly squealing in delight

I groaned. I hated shopping with my mountain belly.

"Aww… Aki… don't ruin my fun, especially since you promised me you'd let me shop for my godchildren," She said. Yusei and I made Daisy and her boyfriend, Zach, the godparents of the twins; because I knew I could trust both of them, especially my shopping-obsessed friend, Daisy.

"Fine, let's go," I said, and Daisy squealed in delight.

"Yay, come on!" She said, pulling me out the door and into the car.

I climbed into the passenger seat as Daisy started the car with the radio blasting loudly. She quickly turned it down and drove off.

I closed my eyes and listened to the radio. It was playing the newest Evanescence song; Together Again. I opened the window, so I felt the wind blowing through my hair, it felt nice.

Once we had reached the mall, Daisy and I walked inside. Daisy headed towards the baby clothes while I headed to the maternity section. As I began to search through the clothes I felt the stares of many people on my back, it was uncomfortable. I heard a couple people whispering about me.

"That's the Black Rose Witch," One whispered.

"Yeah, I wonder who was crazy enough to get her pregnant." The other one whispered

"It's probably Yusei Fudo, I mean they are married, right?" The first one asked

"Nah, she's probably been cheating on him…" The second one said, quieting their voices.

I tried to ignore them as I continued to shop, but the talking increased until I couldn't take it anymore. My power controller fell out and my powers went out of control. I felt someone grab my hand and I whirled around. It was Daisy; she shook her head and glanced down at my belly. I felt the babies kick and my hand went straight to my stomach. I closed my eyes and my powers stopped. Daisy helped me fix my hair and then she paid for the clothes she wanted for the twins and my own maternity clothing. We then walked to the food court to eat.

I stopped suddenly and turned to Daisy. "I'm sorry, it's just those people… they were talking about me, saying I was cheating on Yusei… I would never," I said.

"It's ok Aki… hey look is that Yusei?" She said, pointing. Sure enough, it was my husband, Yusei.

He walked over to us and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I started crying into his chest, tears flowing relentlessly down my face. He rubbed my back soothingly, and kissed the top of my head.

"What happened?" He asked Daisy.

"She and I were shopping and there were these people… they said that she was cheating on you…that the children inside Aki aren't yours, yet we know they are. Yusei, I think we should take her home now… she upset, well obviously, but at any moment now, she could become too emotionally unstable, and her powers may get out of control," She said.

I suddenly felt extremely lightheaded; the world around me began to spin. I collapsed into Yusei's arms, my eyes slowly closing.

"Aki, Aki," Yusei called, as I fell unconscious.

I awoke a while later to be blinded with a bright white room… wait, are the babies alright? I immediately laid a hand on my belly, and was relieved when I felt a light kick. Which left me one more question, where am I? I looked around and spotted Daisy, looking out a window, and Yusei, sleeping in a chair nearby. I noticed that I had a few wires hooked up to me and a couple IV's in my arms, which left one possibility; I was in the hospital… ugh.

I let out a quiet groan and Daisy turned to face me. I saw relief flash through her soft hazel eyes as she walked to my bedside.

"Aki, are you ok? What happened? One minute you were fine, the next you collapse on me and Yusei!" Daisy whispered.

"I'm fine, and as for what happened, I have no idea." I said.

"Well apparently, you're anemic, you have incredibly low iron levels in your blood," She said, narrowing her eyes at me "I thought you were taking pills to keep your iron up, Aki, why haven't you been taking them?"

"They've been with my birth control pills; I haven't been taking those, so I haven't been taking my iron substitute," I said

"Aki, you are the stupidest person known to man… and you scared me half to death. When you collapsed, I nearly had a heart-attack. Yusei, though, spent the hours you've been asleep, panicking, I just got him to sleep a few minutes ago," Daisy said "You're going to have to start eating steak if you want your babies to be alright, or for now, live with an IV in your arm."

I cringed slightly and said "I'd rather the IV," She knew very well that I was a vegetarian, and being pregnant doesn't change that, no matter how much I need the iron. I closed my eyes again, and I heard Daisy walk over to the window once more. I then heard Yusei sit up, and start talking to her.

"Has Aki woken up yet?" He asked

"She was awake a few minutes ago, I don't know if she's still awake though," She said "She's insane, I swear."

"Why?" Yusei asked

"She refused to even taste meat; all she's willing to do is use the IV." She said. I could feel her gaze lower on me.

"Well, that's Aki for you… she's as beautiful as a rose but she's determined, once she has her mind set on something, she won't quit." He said, chuckling as I heard footsteps and a hand touch my cheek "As beautiful as a rose," He whispered quietly.

My eyes reluctantly opened slightly. The first thing I saw was Yusei, standing above me, his ocean blue eyes dim, but they lit up when I woke up.

"Aki," He breathed, laying a hand over mine "I'm so glad you're ok." He kissed my forehead gently.

I smiled and struggled to sit up. "Yusei, how long will I have to stay here?" I asked, knowing Daisy will be mad if she doesn't get to do the baby shower she wants to do.

"Until your iron levels are back to normal, but since they were so low before, you may have to stay here a while," He said and I sighed. I really don't wish to stay here.

"Aww, but how will I do the baby shower?" She whined.

"You could always hold it here," I suggested, and Daisy's eyes lit up.

"Ok!" She said, and I sighed. I didn't think she'd actually take up the idea, but oh well there's no use taming Daisy.

"So," I said "Who did you invite?"

"Well I invited Jack, Rua, Ruka, Zach, Carly, Mikage, your parents, Martha, Bruno, Crow, and Misty," She said and I groaned; so many people.

"When is it exactly?" I asked, quietly.

"Its next month, but I think it should be sooner," Daisy said

"No, next month will be fine." I said, quickly, looking around.

"Ok," She said, winking at me "I have a few thinks to get done, see you later" She walked out of the room and I sighed.

"Too hyper," I muttered and Yusei laughed.

"That she is Aki; that she is," He said, kissing my forehead. The babies kicked again and I smiled slightly.

"You should go, don't you have a duel?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thanks for reminding me, I'll be back later," He said, leaving the room.

* * *

8 months (**A/N: **I have never been to a baby shower, so forgive me those who have, if this seems wrong)

* * *

I tried to sit up in my bed as the guests to my baby shower walked into the hospital room. The first people who approached me was my parents, they looked so happy that I was pregnant.

"Aki," Mom said "It's so exciting that soon I'm going to be a grandmother." I smiled. My mom and I have been on good terms ever since the day Yusei helped me in the hospital.

Next was Jack and Mikage, the twosome had been dating since he and Carly broke up when I was in my fifth month. He glanced at me and nodded while Mikage and I had a full conversation.

"So, are you excited to be having twins?" Mikage asked and I nodded.

"I'm glad, yet nervous at the same time. What if they get my powers?" I asked nervously.

"Relax Aki, if they get your powers, then you and Yusei will teach them how to control it." She said simply.

"Thanks Mikage," I said as she walked to go join her boyfriend.

After that was Martha who had just smiled at me and went to go tease Jack about him and Mikage.

Rua and Ruka came with Yusei, who had just come back from picking up his pay from his manager. It felt weird to see the twins so grown up, their almost 18 now, but I'll always think of them as the little twins from when I first met them.

Carly came with Misty, and as soon as Carly came in she glared at Jack, tripped over her own two feet and landed in the arms of Crow, who had come early with Bruno to help organize everyone.

Daisy and Zach came last, hand in hand. I smiled at Daisy and she ran over to me, I noticed that she had a ring on her finger.

"He proposed to me," She said, happily and then looked around "Everyone's here it looks like"

She walked to the center of the room and cleared her throat. "Thank you, everyone for coming to Aki's baby shower. I'm sorry we're not in the most...err pleasant place, but Aki is anemic and has to stay here until her babies are born," I blushed as I felt everyone's gaze rest on me "Anyway, I think Aki would like if you gave her the presents now."

Jack was first. "Here Aki," He handed me a small present, when I unwrapped it, nothing was in it.

"It's going to be delivered to your house, because I can't bring two cribs up to your room," He said.

"Thanks Jack," I said and he walked away and Mikage gave me her present to me, a couple of bibs with Black Rose and Stardust Dragon on it. She walked away.

Martha came up to me with home-made quilts and Carly had given me pacifiers. My parents gave me high chairs and strollers, like Jack's; they were being shipped to my house. Rua and Ruka had gotten clothes, as did Misty, Crow and Bruno. Last was Zach and Daisy, they placed their gift in my lap and I opened it, they had bought two, adorable rattles, one with a star pattern and one with a moon pattern.

A few hours after, once everybody had left, Daisy walked over to me and gave me a present, when I opened it, it was a star, engraved with mine and Yusei's name. Tears filled my eyes and I hugged Daisy the best I could.

"Thank you, this is wonderful," I said and she smiled.

"You're welcome Aki, now Zach and I have to go, see you," She said, and walked out.

* * *

9 months

* * *

I sat in the hospital with Yusei at my bedside; we had spent the day coming up with both girl and boy names when suddenly I felt something wet, and a sharp pain shot through my body.

"Shit Yusei get a nurse my water just broke," I said, trying not to scream in pain as another sharp contraction took over.

* * *

Yusei's POV

* * *

I ran out of the room and told the nurse what was happening. I rushed back in and took out my phone to tell Daisy what was going on.

She arrived just in time to come as Aki was wheeled out of her room and into a delivery room. She and I went in with her.

"Her contractions are fairly even and she's fully dilated," The doctor said "Next contraction she can start pushing."

Right after he said that, Aki was screaming in pain as another contraction came.

"Push," The doctor said, and Aki pushed as hard as she could. She did it a few more times and our first child was born.

"A boy," The doctor said, giving our son to me as Aki pushed.

"He's handsome," Daisy pointed out as Aki pushed one final time and our other child was born.

She collapsed in bed as I took our newly born daughter into my arm.

"Let me see them," She said as I handed her the twins.

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

They're beautiful, my daughter and son.

"What do we want to name them?" Yusei asked me.

"I want the girl's name to be Jennifer," I told him "And I want the boy's name to be Alexander."

"Jennifer and Alexander Fudo, I like it," He said, kissing my forehead.

Daisy smiled and walked out, leaving me and Yusei alone with our children, our family.

* * *

Wow it took me forever to type this up, anyway please review!


End file.
